1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers for the windows of a residence or other building. More particularly, the invention relates to such covers that are selectively retractable and extendable to protect the windows from flying objects and debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many parts of the United States, as well as the world, severe storms, such as hurricanes, tornadoes, and the like, are an all-too-frequent occurrence. These storms often bring heavy rains, snow, hail, and the like, as well as extremely strong winds. Many times these winds can approach or even exceed one hundred miles per hour. In such extreme winds, anything of relatively small size that is not tied down will be swept up and accelerated to large velocities by the winds. If one of these flying objects happens to strike against an unprotected window, the window will likely be broken as a result of the impact. Not only will the window need replacing, of even greater concern is that as the storm continues additional objects may enter into the residence through the broken window, damaging valuable property or even endangering the lives of the occupants inside the residence.
Conventional shutters are designed with the primary function of blocking sunlight, and are not typically designed with sufficient strength and stability to resist high winds and withstand severe impacts from flying objects. Those shutters are typically mounted to the building with a pair of standard hinges and may even be forcibly removed from the building during a severe storm. Thus, conventional shutters fall well short of providing sufficient protection for windows in extreme weather conditions.
Accordingly, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that there continues to be a need for a window cover that is sufficiently strong to resist high winds and to prevent flying objects from impacting against the window to thereby protect the window as well as the contents of the building. In addition, there exists a need for such a cover that is selectively extendable and retractable so that it does not obstruct the view through the window when it is not needed. The present invention addresses these needs and others.